Nothing Will Tear Us Apart
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup move out of Townsville, but will the Rowdyruff boys bring them back? I do not own the PPGs, this story is going up for adoption if anyone wants it.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello everyone**

**Buttercup: don't you have other stories to take care of?**

**Me: yup**

**Butch: this is stupid**

**Me: whatever**

**Blossom: I can't wait until I punch you in the mouth, MKArocks!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever, chapter 1**

Chapter 1

Blossom eagerly looked at the Professor as he announced that he had good news. Buttercup arms were crossed and waited impatiently for the news. Bubbles lived up to her name and was waiting patiently.

"Girls, we are leaving Townsville!" Professor announced. Buttercup dropped her arms and stared at him in shock.

"But what about Townsville?" she asked.

"We don't have any duties anymore! Can you believe it?" Professor exclaimed as he went to go pack.

"I don't want to leave Townsville! Plus where would we go?" Bubbles asked getting tears into her blue eyes.

Blossom shrugs, "maybe it's for the best, let's go for a walk."

The group nodded, "Professor, we are going for a walk through the park!"

"Okay, be home before dark," a faint voice from the Professor ordered.

The two silently walked through the park; not even bothering to start a conservation. Each knew that no one wanted talk about the move which was recently been told.

"This is fun," Bubbles sighed as she broke the silence. Her eyes widened in disbelief, "CAR!"

The girl were too late and was collided by the flying car, the three were in no mood to fight. They sat up and rubbed their reeling heads.

"Ouch," Blossom muttered, and sighed as she saw the encounter of the RowdyRuff Boys. "What do you want?"

Brick smirked as he noticed the frustration and bitterness in her voice. Only he didn't know that he never 'caused it.

"What'z up with de girls? Why ain't they fightin' back?" Boomer asked their leader in a low voice. Brick stared at the three girls still on the floor, sighing in stress.

"I don't know," he answered the question; he glanced over at Blossom who is talking with her sisters. "Eh! Yo Lily!"

"Yes?" she asked.

"What'z up with ya'll, why ain't you fightin' back?" Brick called over.

"There are more things besides that; like packing. Come on girls," Blossom ordered, the two nodded slightly and they flew off.

"What did they mean, packin'," Butch asked.

"I don't know," he said watching the Powerpuff Girls retreat and turned into a smirk, "But I bet them Pop knows."

The others snickered and secretly followed the girls to their home.

"Do you think that the new town would be like Townsville?" Boomer heard Bubbles' voices coming from the room. Boomer frowned at her question, "I don't want to move!"

"Stop being stubborn Bubbles, you know that fighting with the Professor would be unless," Blossom sighed at her sister's behavior. Brick felt slightly guilty of his actions earlier.

"Do you think that this town would give us a new beginning?" Buttercup asked. Butch leaned against the wall, feeling the same guilt as his brothers.

They don't know what they had in their lives while the boys run free from crime and the good in life. They wish that each of them could ask what Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom were feeling.

Brick smirked and signaled his brothers fifteen feet away from the house.

"Yeah?" Butch asked with his arms crossed.

"How 'bout we follow them girls? I know about your crush on Bubbles and Buttercup," he smirked while his brothers blush fiercely.

"Yeah, what 'bout that leader, Blossom?" Butch teased.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about," Brick insist.

"But one problem, we don't know where the girls are goin'," Boomer stated the obvious.

"Way ahead of you, Boom. We asked their weakingly Prof.," Brick smirked and the three went to the Professor.

He gasped at the sight of the three villains, Butch smirked at his weakness.

"W-what do y-you w-w-want?" he shuttered.

"Stop your shutterin', we heard that you are movin'. Where?" Butch asked 'causing more fear into the Professor's blood veins.

"We are going to Life City, the cleanest city on Earth, no villains anywhere," the Professor asked.

The preteen boys smirked as if they were thinking the same thing, a city to themselves.

"One more thing, you don't tell your girls anythang about dis," Boomer added thinking ahead.

He nodded as the RowdyRuff boys left as fast of the speed of light.

"Do you think de o'l man will tell them?" Butch asked his brothers curiously.

"If he likes his life, then no," Brick smirked as his peers snickered, "Where is this Life City anyway?"

"C'mon, let's steal a map and check there," Boomer suggested. They traveled to a drugstore and stole a world map. Then flew somewhere not near that specific drugstore. "It's a little bit north of Townsville."

Butch and Brick looked at Boomer as if he was crazy.

"How do you know how to read a map?" Brick asked.

"Well this black dot is where we are now, because dis is Townsville. Then over here where there is a new black dot and is labeled 'Life City,'" Boomer explained as his hand pointed out to its location.

The two laughed at Boomer, "You're a nerd."

"That's not funny!" Bubbles cried at her sisters, with her face flushing.

"But its true, Bubbles. We know you like Boomer," Blossom stated, pointing a finger at Bubbles.

"You can't just think things and insist that they are true!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"If you have the facts, it's not thinking. It's real," Blossom said as she placed a shirt into her suitcase. She stared at her belongings, "where do you think we are going?"

Buttercup shrugged, "Who cares. I'm tired of this town, and the RowdyRuff boys. Plus we will get more recognized."

"What do you have against them?" Bubbles asked.

"They are so annoying to deal with-I don't know!" Buttercup cried, flopping herself onto the bed. "I don't want to move."

"Girls! We are heading towards Life City, no criminal records anywhere. People go there for a new life, to start over. Like us," the Professor came in.

"What do you mean, 'like us'?" Blossom asked.

"I want you to give up you're superhero lives and act like normal preteen girls," the Professor answered seriously. The Powerpuff Girls' mouth dropped.

"You got to be kidding," Buttercup replied.

**Me: finished!**

**Buttercup: rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

The three superheroes watched from the back as Townsville gets smaller and smaller; then just faded away. Each puff had the same expression; unbelievable sadness.

The Professor took a glaze at his daughters' faces, and he wasn't allowed to tell them anything. Things just weren't going so far; Townsville is their home. Well it was there home; now it was just a town like every other one in the whole world.

"Cheer up, girls," Professor exclaimed.

Neither one of the puffs said a word to reply to Professor's courage. They just hoped…he was right.

The Professor told facts about Life City, and how it's got the name. The father was pleased and was very relief the Power puffs' interested faces as he told them the facts.

He mentioned the school they were going to and that they were going to experience was like a regular school. Bubbles was the most excited out of all of them; Buttercup was slightly interested, but wanted to do her research on this new place called 'home'; Blossom was clearly in the middle of interest in Professor's lecture.

Close by the RowdyRuff Boys watched the puffs every move. Boomer felt kind of awkward doing so.

"Don't you think diz is kinda stalkerish?" Boomer asked his brother, which they gave him weird looks. "I mean, we standin' here like some pedophile."

"We ain't pedophiles, Boomer. We seein' how to get to diz Life City," Brick answered, rolling his red eyes.

"The only creep here is you," Butch snorted.

Boomer glared at his old brother as Butch snickered. Brick was getting tired of his brothers' immature acts as they were supposed to be working.

"Will you stop that stupid nonsense ya'll are makin'," Brick snapped and then blue and green ruff stop arguing.

"There are gone!" Boomer exclaimed as he noticed there was no car in sight on the street to Life City. Brick groaned and slapped the back of Boomer's head, and took off flying.

"Hey!" Boomer called, Butch snickered once again and then they both went into the air, catching up to the ruff leader.

Then they flew to Life City together, but arguing on the way.

**Me: short chapter, I know. But this is only the beginning. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey guys!**

**Buttercup: I hate you**

**Me: *shrugs* nothing new…**

**Blossom: what do you mean? Does someone else hate you?**

**Me: it wasn't original. Yes; Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Nessarose, Boq, May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Paul, Gary, and you guys will hate me soon. You got to love the power of the writer!**

**Butch: screw you**

**Me: *sarcastic* ooh, I'm terrified!**

**Boomer: why don't you start the chapter already?**

**Me: are you sure?**

**Everyone but me: YES!**

**Me: *grins evilly* gladly.**

"Do you think that we might be popular," the bubbly blonde asked in wonder. She was dressed in a white polo, a blue bunny that was smirking, but the outline was strips. Under the bunny said 'Charlie,' she wore hair in the original pigtails form. She had on blue skinny jeans, with Nadia fur boots.

Buttercup rolled her emerald eyes, "we are super powered preteen girls, my say is no." she wore a dark green tank top; over it was a simple black jacket. She wore black skinny jeans, and wore black and white Converse. Her long raven hair was left down.

"I agree with Buttercup," Blossom agreed. She had on a soft pink halter top, and a black jacket like Buttercups', her jeans was similar to Bubbles. She wore white flip-flops, and her hair was in her signature red ribbon.

The blonde pouted, "why does no one agrees with me! I'm used of Buttercups' negativity, but you Blossom?"

Blossom shrugged, "I don't like it here."

"Come on, this is Life City. A new start!" Bubbles exclaimed far too happy. Blossom fist clenched together and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Maybe I didn't want a new start! Maybe I didn't want to leave Townsville!" the redhead letter exclaimed angrily throwing her hands in the air. Bubbles looked at her older sister, hurt was in her eyes. Blossom softened up and showed sympathy for her sister. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

Bubbles nodded, and smiled, "it's alright."

"Oh shit," Buttercup gasped, Bubbles gasped for another reason.

"Don't cuss!" she cried, slapping her hand onto Buttercups' shoulder.

"No, look," Buttercup said pointing to a massive building, that was known as there new school.

"We're here," Blossom sighed, "Come on."

**Me: lot of dialogue, I know. But the fun starts soon!**

**Everyone but me: *sarcastic* oh joy…**

**Me: yup, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I don't own ppgs! **

The puffs got their timetable along with locker combinations, and they were at them now. Bubbles is down the hall, Blossom was in the middle, and Buttercup was in another hallway. Brick and his peers entered the school, smirking. Butch left to piss off Buttercup, according to plan.

Boomer and Brick knuckle touch each other and parted, and Brick was about a foot away from Blossom. He sent an eye laser near Blossom, she jumped in shock. She turned and glared at the ruff leader, "what are you doing here!"

Bubbles was pinned against the lockers by Boomer, as he smirked at her disadvantage, "really? You got to be kidding me!"

Buttercup was somewhat happy that there was going to be some action on the first day she thought as she got into a fighting stand. Course the green puff didn't except her rival/enemy to arrive here at this exact high school. She didn't bother asking and threw a punch at Butch.

Bubbles didn't know what to do unlike her green violent sister, in panic she grabbed a kids' water bottle, splashed Boomer with it and fled rapidly. Boomer wiped the remaining water off his face furiously, and ran after Bubbles.

Blossom looked at Brick curiously, "do you want to clarify why you are here?" Brick placed his hand on his chest as if he was hurt.

"Blossom, that hurts," he said in a fake hurt tone. Blossom rolled her eyes and tried not to express amusement by laughing, not from the fact that Brick was laying where his hand is not where his heart is. '_Stupid Brick,_' Blossom thought to herself.

"Everyone knows that your heart is here, only a moron wouldn't know," she added as she motioned his hand where his heart really was. She smirked at a red faced Brick, shut her locker and went off to class.

Blossom would sweatdropped if she was an anime once she saw Bubbles running in fear from a ticked off Boomer. She shook it off and then sighed when she saw a teacher trying (and not succeeding) to separate Butch and Buttercup. Naturally Blossom would not except anything else from the fact that they "hate" each other, but Buttercup denies it by says she loathes Butch with passion.

"It's not my fault that he is arrogant as well as cocky!" Buttercup's voice was heard throughout the school. Blossom decided to go to class before the bell, so she wouldn't be late.

She sat down in an empty seat in the back, the pink puff would have sat in the front but there were no open seats. She tilted her head to the side as she wondered what her sisters are doing at the moment.

Boomer chased Bubbles throughout the entire school; it's a good thing that the blue puff had super speed. Boomer was just doing this for fun and he was enjoying his hunt for a Bubble. While Boomer was enjoying his fun, Bubbles was scared out of her life. She was horrified of what Boomer would do to her if he caught up, so she kept running. The two were running in circles, and Blossom snickered when she saw this through the window.

The teacher that was dealing with Butch and Buttercup was having a rather difficult time trying to separate the two superior students. Butch and Buttercup didn't notice that the teacher was hardest at her fullest power and kept fighting. They glared, threw out insults, whack each other here and there.

"Stupid idiot!" Buttercup cried out in pure rage, but we all know that isn't going to stop Butch however.

"Yeah I'm a stupid idiot, but I whether be stupid than dumb!" Butch exclaimed, and Buttercup made '_what are you talking about, you just insulted yourself_,' face.

"What are you talking about, you just insulted yourself!" Buttercup exclaimed (you wouldn't believe that Buttercup's face tells you actually what she is going to say), "Plus dumb is better than being stupid, dumb means your just slow; stupid means you need help!"

Butch rolled his green orbs in a fact-like manner," why would I want to be smart, which is what you are saying. That means I know I'm already a disgrace-like the rest of my family-so I don't need to try," Butch explained in a loud voice.

"I know you are, due to your stupidity!" Buttercup growled.

"I don't know why we are even fighting anymore!"

"I remember crystal clear; you were pushing me off the edge!"

"That's quite impossible."

"Oh Oz, your pushing me!"

"Are we on a mountain?"

"Ugh! Butch, we are not on a mountain."

"I've realize that! You think I'm really stupid don't you!"

"No, not really stupid," Buttercup muttered.

"Thanks, I'm touched," Butch said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Buttercup replied sarcastic as well, they were both nose to nose, glaring at one and the other.

"Buttercup! Help!" Bubbles exclaimed as the blue puff caught sight of her sister. The green ruff and puff separated as Bubbles and Boomer past through. Buttercup shrugged, as if she just said, '_you're problem not mine_.' Then she headed off to class along with Butch.

"Buttercup, where in the world have you been!" Blossom exclaimed as the green puff sat in the desk next to her. Buttercup shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Arguing or fighting with Butch," Buttercup answered carelessly, as Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Arguing or fighting?" Blossom questioned, Buttercup shrugged again carelessly.

"I couldn't figure out which one was it," Buttercup replied.

**I hope this chapter was amusing! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: hey!**

**Bubbles: I can't believe NO one came to help me!**

**Me: tough luck! I don't own the Powerpuff Girls **

Boomer smirked as he was catching up to Bubbles, and he firmly grabbed her wrist. The poor blue puff gasped in shock and panic.

"What's going on here?" a tall bald man asked looking at the two, glaring.

"Its personal, you see; this beauty here is my girlfriend," Boomer begun, and Bubbles let out a confused 'uh?', "but I accidentally got her mad and I'm trying to make it up." He got out his puppy dog pout, and Bubbles silently admit it was adorable, "wouldn't you do the same thing if you truly loved someone dearly?" But Bubbles didn't know that was all true.

The older man was in tears, he sniffed as he wiped away the tear. He nodded and walked off.

"You're a good liar," Bubbles pouted, crossing her arms. Boomer pulled her close, so that the puff and ruff are eye-to-eye. Boomer snickered, got a good grip on her arm and started to drag her.

"All in a days' work, sweetheart," he said as he pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"To class, Ol' Blonde One," he stated, rolling his blue eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world like contestshipping.

**With Butch and Buttercup**

"Hey Butch, did you know that this is a pencil," Buttercup sneered cockily as she held up her pencil, Butch gasped dramatically.

"Really, I've never seen such a beautiful and interesting device!" Butch exclaimed grabbing her pencil, admiring its quality. He aimed it as if it was a dagger, "it could be great use for evil." He smirked, "lets try it!" he threw the pencil and pinned the teacher against the wall by the edge of her long skirt, but she didn't know it. Butch snickered, gathered a bunch of other students pencils while they weren't looking and begun throwing them at the teachers' skirt. By the end of all them, the teacher was completely attached to the wall, but like before; she didn't know that she was attached.

She tried to move but couldn't, the green puff and ruff cupped their mouth with their hand to hold back the laughter. She cried out in stress and yanked on her skirt numerous of times but it wouldn't budge. She noticed that she was being hostage by pencils and tried to yank them out of the wall.

Butch and Buttercup couldn't help it anymore and burst as if they were a volcano, laughing. The teacher glared at the two laughing, "You are in so much trouble you two!"

The dismissed bell rang right on great timing, "but you have to catch up first!" Butch cried, and Buttercup ran out of the door with him. The teacher sighed, knowing what she has to do, in order to be free.

The teacher took off her skirt and ran after the super powered preteens.

"Butch, do you have super speed?" Buttercup asked, feeling it was like a jog unlike the teacher.

While the teacher chased after them, other students would laugh, point while laughing, or faint. Blossom and Brick saw Butch and Buttercup run past them, and saw the improperly dressed teacher running after them, they both sighed.

Butch nodded, and the two ran faster than light, and bumped into the principle.

"Come with me, you two," he growled, "you also Mrs. Wert."

"These two children nailed me to the wall by pencils!" she cried as the puff and ruff sat in leather seats, neither of them looked ashamed.

"It's not our fault that she is boring and un-coordinated," Butch said bored while rolling his eyes.

"I'll exspell you, sir," she threatened.

"You know, I'm not the threatening one in the family, but today I'll be. If you exspell me, you'll find yourself three hundred feet deep under the surface, same goes with the lady over here," Butch said leaning back into his chair, while his eyes tell you he is serious, "plus you have no proof it was me, now do you?"

The teacher was silent, and the principle looked like he made his decision. "Mrs. Wert, you are no longer allowed to teach at this school, for running in nudity." He turned to the green eyed children, "you are dismissed."

**Me: finished, R&R! Can you imagine a teacher running around the school in their underwear? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the PPG**

"That wasn't very nice of you Buttercup," Blossom scolded at her green eyed sister.

"I didn't do it, Butch did," Buttercup stated, rolling her eyes. Blossom continued to glare at her for a few more minutes and then start to read her book. Buttercup sat in the desk bored, tapping her fingers as she watched the clock and threatened it to go by faster. She sighed and stretched her arms looking around. She then noticed that Bubbles was no where in sight. She shrugged, what? Bubbles is a superpowered preteen, Buttercup believes that Bubbles can handle herself. If she's late to class, she'll use her inhuman speed. If there's a bully messing with her...-lets not go there!

With Bubbles

The blonde smiled and cried, "5 6 7 8!" then did a round off into a back handspring, then in a front flip then a cartwheel, then Bubbles did a front handspring into the spilts. She breathed heavily, "how was that Mandy?"

A strawberry blonde huffed as she crossed her arms, "hmmph, your good enough to be on the squad." While the other cheerleaders were wide eyed.

Bubbles smiled cheerily and hugged Mandy with her powered strength 'causing the girl to gasp for oxygen.

"Uh like Bubbles, you like choking our um head caption," another girl called. Bubbles let out an 'oops' while letting go, and watch Mandy collaspe on the dirt ground. Bubbles nervously laughed and hope that won't costed her anything as she placed a hand on her head, "did I mention that I'm a powerpuff girl?"

Mandy grumpily stood up with her hands on her hips, "WELL! That _little _detail like would of been like needed!"

"Sorry Mandy, I didn't mean it. I swear," Bubbles apologized with a hint of sadness and a tiny bit of regret in her high voice.

Mandy huffed, "I guess your like the stupid one in the group huh?" Then she tossed a blonde strand.

Bubbles looked at Mandy in shocked then soon turned into a glare, "I'M NOT STUPID!"

Mandy smirked, '_Like finally got to her anger nerves or like whatever they call it,_' "Really? I mean like your name is probably 'Bubbles' because like you got a bubble brain! Haha!" A couple other cheerleaders laughed along with her. Bubbles clenched her fist together with her eyebrows narrowed at Mandy. But she wasn't catching Bubbles' infamous death glare and kept going, "Like I bet she is so like stupid and they like kick her out of the uh town she was like uh in!" Her group nodded in agreement.

"You take everything little mean thing you said to me back! Or I'll make you!" Bubbles threatened through her gritted teeth. She was floating and the cheerleaders gasped in shock.

"Like you wouldn't do that!" Mandy snapped snobbish.

Boomer walked over here coolly with his hands in his jean pockets, having a cool bored look of his face. "Bubbles what are you doing?"

"Going to teach this girl to learn on who to not pick on, if she knows whats good for her," Bubbles snarled angrily at the blonde. Personally Boomer wanted to see this catfight but he knew it wouldn't be right and Bubbles might be exspelled for fighting-he didn't care for whoever this person is. Boomer looked over at Bubbles and smiled to himself, he had to admit that he thought that Bubbles looked quite hot when she was pissed.

Boomer rolled his eyes, "C'mon Bubbles, she isn't worth it."

"That's right, so no one who care if I strangle her!" and that was Bubbles angry reply. Boomer stiffed a laugh as Mandy gasped in shock and then tried to glare at Bubbles. She couldn't really glare at Bubbles if she is fierce looking and it seems that no one is willing to hold her back as Mandy tries to make a run for it.

"!" that was Mandy running away like a chicken she is. Bubbles defloated herself and smiled.

"Well that was more easier than I thought!" Bubbles said smiling and then skipped off to her next class.

"Eh! No kiddin'" Boomer laughed as he walked with Bubbles.

'_Huh, I guess I'm going to like it here more than I thought!_' Bubbles thought, smiling happily.

**Its dull but its an update! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys its 11:54 at night and I'm updating like crazy! So sorry if its not any good due to being exhausted. I don't own the PPG**

**Blossom's POV**

Well that was a good first day, I guessed. Bubbles made the cheerleading team -though she had the head cheerleader peed her pants-and Buttercup already got a teacher pissed. Oh and Butch, Brick, and Boomer go to school with us. It's weird to see the Rowdyruff Boys at school; learning. I shrugged it off. It wasn't my problem. I sighed deeply as I laid back on my bed; just thinking about today. It's been crazy-maybe it is a dream. Once I wake up the next day; I'll wake up in a nice warm pink room. Then this whole thing would have never happened. Then I fell asleep, dreaming about Brick.

**Short, I know, but its an update. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I have some news about 'Nothing Will Tear Us Apart.'

It comes down to this actually.

I will not continue this story because I do not have the heart to finish it. Also, it doesn't really have a plot. I'm sorry for those who will want me to complete the story but I can't. Even if I do, I'm afraid that it will not be every good. It may actually end up with me either rewriting it or being on a very long hiatus.

Another reason why I can't complete it is because I have tons of unfinished stories that need to be completed. I have 13 stories online and another 13 off line.

I am very sorry about this.


End file.
